


Between God and the Devil

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place during the episode ‘We Happy Few,’ the reader tries to help the boys as they encourage Chuck and Lucifer to reconcile. With the reader there however, things take a different turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between God and the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Some quotes come directly from the episode, ‘We Happy Few’ (11x22). I do not claim credit for those lines, credit for those quotes goes to the writer of the episode (I believe it was Robert Berens, but please correct me if I’m wrong).

You sit beside Sam and Dean on the steps as you watch God and Lucifer bicker. Both Chuck and Lucifer were important to you and you hated seeing them fight like this, even if they did have a valid reason for fighting. The boys had this big plan of getting the two of them to work together, but this obviously wasn’t working. What Lucifer wanted more than anything was an apology while Chuck only wanted Lucifer to understand why he’d done the things he’d done. You understood both sides of the argument, Hell, you’d been in both of their positions before; you understood what it felt like to want an apology and what it felt like to want to prove you were correct in your actions, but at some point, something had to give.

“Please stop fighting,” you interrupt them, bringing their fight to a halt, “We brought you here to reconcile not to tear each other’s throats out.” You desperately wanted to break the tension between them.

“Y/N’s right,” Sam says, “And I can’t believe I’m actually going to say this, but so is Lucifer. Chuck, you’re so concerned about being right that you can’t give him the apology he wants. Apologies aren’t always about being right, sometimes they’re just about apologizing.”

“Yeah,” Dean adds, “And the great thing about apologies is that you don’t even have to mean ‘em. Y’know, I lie and tell Sam I’m sorry all the time.”

“Dean, shut the fuck up,” you tell him, shooting him a look, “You’re not helping.” Sam levels Dean a look as well and you roll your eyes before turning back to Chuck and Lucifer. “Look,” you continue, “Right now, proving who’s right or wrong isn’t important. What is important is seeing that if you don’t find a way to work together, everything we know is going to be destroyed. On top of that, you both deserve better than this bickering.”

“So just apologize and we can move on to dealing with Amara,” Dean says, making you roll your eyes again.

“Enough from the peanut gallery,” Chuck says, waving his hand. In the blink of an eye, Sam and Dean disappear, leaving you alone on the steps.

“What did you do to them?” you ask, concerned.

“They’re fine,” Chuck assures you, “They’re still in the bunker, I just sent them from the room is all. They’re not exactly helpful.”

“And I am?” you ask.

“I trust you,” Chuck says, “And so does Lucifer. On top of that, I get the feeling that out of the three of you, you’re the one who wants to help us most.”

“That’s not true,” you say, “Sam and Dean are trying to help too.”

“They’re trying to help so they can save their own asses,” Lucifer mutters.

“Lucifer’s right,” Chuck says, earning a surprised look from Lucifer, “They want us to make up so we can help fight Amara, but you … you’re something else entirely. You don’t want us to reconcile for your own purposes, you truly just want us to get along.”

“I, well, I care about you,” you tell them shyly, “Both of you.” It seemed odd, but you truly did count each of them as a friend and you truly wanted them to get along more than anything, especially seeing as they’re father and son.

“Really?” Lucifer asks, “I mean me I get, but him?”

“Hey!” Chuck retorts.

“Please don’t start fighting again,” you beg. Both of them sigh. “Look, I really do want to help,” you tell them, “But I just don’t know what to do.”

“Y/N, come here,” Lucifer says, holding out his hand to you.

“W-why?” you ask timidly.

“My father seems to think you can help us work out our differences,” Lucifer says darkly, “And maybe I’ve thought out a way for you to do just that. Come here.” You swallow thickly. “Don’t worry sweetheart,” Lucifer says, “I won’t hurt you. In fact, I can’t hurt you, God made sure of that.” You look to Chuck, but he has his eyes narrowed at Lucifer in suspicion. Lucifer crooks his finger at you in a ‘come hither’ motion, beckoning you forward.

Hesitantly, you stand from the stairs and walk forward slowly. When you’re close enough, Lucifer grabs your wrist and pulls you to his lap. Your hands fist in the lapels of his coat as the chill of him sinks into your skin. “What are you doing?” Chuck says defensively, moving to the edge of his seat.

“Oh, come on Dad,” Lucifer says, your heartbeat racing, “You know exactly what I’m doing.” You were completely out of the loop.

“You don’t have her permission,” Chuck says, his hands gripping the arms of his chair.

“I think you mean we don’t have her permission,” Lucifer says, “Yet.” Chuck swallows hard, his knuckles turning white.

“Permission for what exactly?” you ask nervously.

“You still want to help us work things out don’t you?” Lucifer asks before quietly adding, “We want you, both of us do. He’s been eying you for some time now and I’ve had my eye on you too.”

“But what about Cas?” you ask quietly.

“He doesn’t have any issues with it,” Lucifer says, gently brushing your hair behind your ear, “I checked. So, what do you say, you wanna help us work out our differences?”

“Yes,” you answer eagerly, heat already beginning to pool between your legs.

“Y/N, you don’t have to do this,” Chuck says.

“Why?” Lucifer asks, “Because I’m the bad guy and Y/N deserves better?” He sucks your earlobe between his lips and draws it out between his teeth.

“I didn’t say that,” Chuck says.

“Because I’m the devil on her shoulder, tempting her to do dirty, nasty things?” Lucifer asks. He kisses your neck and nips at the skin.

“I didn’t say that either,” Chuck says.

“Then what exactly are you saying?” Lucifer asks as he continues to play with your hair innocently. You look to Chuck, trying to figure out his thoughts; you wanted both of them, but maybe Lucifer was wrong in assuming that Chuck wanted you.

“Y/N deserves a choice,” Chuck says, “And you aren’t giving her one. I created free will for a reason, not so you could back her into a corner and force this on her.”

“I want this,” you answer before Lucifer can respond, “I want both of you.”

“I don’t want you to feel pressured into this,” Chuck says, reaching out to brush your cheek, “I should’ve sent you away with Sam and Dean. It’s not your responsibility to fix things between Lucifer and me and it certainly isn’t your responsibility to do it like this.”

“You heard her,” Lucifer says, “She wants us. I didn’t force her, or coerce her. She used that free will you gave her to decide that she wants us both.” His hands travel over your body and he presses a kiss to your neck before quickly pushing you from his lap. With Chuck so close, you take one step before straddling his lap.

“Y/N are you sure about this?” Chuck asks, his hands coming up to cup your face. His tongue flicks out to wet his lips as his hands slide down to your hips.

“Yes,” you tell him, “I’m sure. No one is forcing me into anything. Trust me, if I didn’t want this, you’d know.” Chuck’s eyes study your own for a moment, making sure you meant what you said before leaning in to capture your lips.

You thread your fingers through his hair as you deepen the kiss, his beard scratching lightly against your skin. His hands slide up your body, splaying across your upper back and pressing you hard against him. “See how eager she is?” Lucifer asks, “I told you she wanted us.”

Lucifer’s hand falls on your lower back and slides down to your hip. Gently, he coaxes you away from Chuck, your hands sliding from Chuck’s hair. As soon as you’re on your feet, Lucifer spins you around and pulls you flush against him, his lips pressing to yours roughly. His tongue coaxes its way between your lips and explores your mouth. You moan against his lips as his arousal presses against your thigh, his hard cock straining against his dress pants.

You moan louder as Chuck presses himself up against your back. He grinds himself against you, his rock hard cock pressed against your ass cheek. Chuck places gentle kisses to your neck as Lucifer kisses you roughly.

Breaking the kiss with Lucifer, you kiss Chuck over your shoulder. The contrast between them was exciting; Lucifer rough and cold to the touch, but Chuck gentle and warm. You were trapped between God and the Devil and you loved it.

Lucifer shrugs his trench coat from his shoulders and drops it to the floor. As soon as the material is gone, he reaches for the buttons of your shirt and opens them one by one, his fingertips dancing along each inch of exposed skin.

You break the kiss with Chuck to kiss Lucifer again. Chuck places kisses against the back of your shoulder as Lucifer pulls your shirt down your arms, your bra following closely after. Their hands and lips explore your body, Chuck tugging at you and vying for your attention. When he doesn’t get what he wants, he grabs your hips and turns you to face him before pushing you back against Lucifer. He captures your lips and kisses you deeply, gentler than Lucifer had been. His lips break from yours and leave kisses down your neck and along your collarbone. You moan as he sucks your nipple between his lips, flicking his tongue against the hardening bud.

You reach for his hoodie and tug it from his shoulders. He lets you remove the material before he pulls away from you just long enough to pull his shirt over his head and toss it to the floor. His lips are back on yours the second his shirt is gone. Lucifer’s hands slide up your body and move to knead your breasts, his cold fingers making your nipples pebble. Chuck’s hands reach for the button of your pants, opening them before slipping his hand into them, your panties between his hand and your aching core.

You groan, your head tipping back against Lucifer’s shoulder as Chuck’s fingers slide along your cloth covered entrance and press against your clit. “Chuck,” you moan.

Eventually Lucifer begins to get jealous. As soon as Chuck pulls his hand from your pants, Lucifer quickly turns you around again and kisses you forcefully. You wrap his tie around your hand and pull him closer, deepening the kiss.

You kick off your boots and toe off your socks as Lucifer hooks his fingers into the waistband of your pants and panties, pulling them down and helping you to step out of them. “You really are one of my father’s finer creations,” Lucifer says as his eyes rake over your naked body.

“One of my favorites,” Chuck whispers, his lips brushing the shell of your ear. He presses his naked body up against yours, having removed the rest of his clothing while you were distracted with Lucifer. He wraps one arm around your waist and pulls you tight against him, his hard cock pressed right against your ass cheek. His other hand comes up to knead your breast, rolling your nipple between his thumb and index finger. You melt back against him, loving the contrast between his warmth and Lucifer’s chill. Chuck presses gentle kisses to your neck and shoulder as you watch Lucifer undress.

Lucifer doesn’t take his time removing his clothing. You watch as he removes article after article, his tie making a ‘snap’ sound as he pulls it from his neck. Lucifer smirks as he watches you take him in. In one swift motion, he closes the distance between you and pushes two cold fingers deep inside you.

“Lucifer!” you cry out at the sudden friction. Chuck pulls you tighter against him defensively.

“Don’t hurt her,” Chuck says.

“Do you see what I have to deal with?” Lucifer asks, “No matter what I do, my dad is always afraid that I’ll break his toys. I’m not that bad am I, Y/N?”

“No, you’re not,” you moan for him as he pumps his fingers in and out of you.

“See?” Lucifer asks, “She understands me.” As a reward, Lucifer slides a third finger into you, curling them as he presses his thumb to your clit. Your stomach twists and knots as Lucifer thrusts his fingers deep inside you again and again.

“I want her to feel safe,” Chuck says protectively.

“I do,” you assure him. You trusted them. Even though you were caged between two of the most powerful entities on Earth, you felt safe. No matter how angry they were with each other, you knew they’d never take that anger out on you in any way that put you in danger.

“She knows I’m not going to hurt her,” Lucifer says as he curls his fingers inside you and hits your g-spot. You moan loudly as your legs wobble. Chuck’s arm tightens around your waist to keep you upright. Reaching back, you thread your hand into Chuck’s hair, your other hand reaching for Lucifer’s. Pressure builds in your stomach as your walls pull tight around Lucifer’s fingers.

You turn your head and kiss Chuck over your shoulder, moaning against his lips as Lucifer works you over. Your hips buck towards his hand, begging him for more as your walls flutter around his fingers. With each movement of your hips, you either push Lucifer’s fingers deeper into you or grind your ass against Chuck, making him groan right next to your ear.

“Are you gonna be a good girl and cum for me?” Lucifer asks, pumping his fingers in and out of you and curling them perfectly.

“Yes,” you moan, breaking the kiss with Chuck. You draw your bottom lip between your teeth, moaning as you near your climax. “Lucifer! Chuck!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around Lucifer’s fingers. Your hands fist in their hair and your body shudders as pleasure washes over you. Chuck holds you close as your legs become weak.

“Why are you shouting his name?” Lucifer asks as he works you through your high, “I’m the one who made you cum, all he did was stand there.” Lucifer pulls his fingers from you and brings them to his lips, humming as he sucks them clean of your juices.

“Hey!” Chuck retorts.

“Please don’t start fighting again,” you beg, “This was supposed to make you stop fighting, not make things worse, remember? You said it yourself, I want both of you, not just one or the other, both.”

“Sorry,” they both say, ashamed.

“See how easy that was,” you say. They both sigh.

“We need you,” Chuck says, quickly changing the subject. He grinds himself against you, making you moan again.

“I get to fuck her pussy,” Lucifer says quickly.

“You don’t get to call dibs,” Chuck says angrily.

“I just did. What are you going to do about it? Cast me out of Heaven and send me to Hell again?” Lucifer taunts.

“That’s enough,” you say, cutting into their bickering, “Come here.” They were worse than children.

You guide them to one of the chairs, positioning Chuck to one side of it and Lucifer on the other before you move to kneel on the chair so that you face Chuck. Balancing on your knees, you position yourself so that your calves are propped against the arm of the chair, your feet raised in the air. Leaning forward, you rest your forearms against the other arm of the chair, your lips poised at just the right height to suck Chuck’s cock.

“Still wanna fuck my pussy?” you ask Lucifer, wiggling your hips to tempt him.

“Yes,” he groans. Looking over your shoulder, you smirk as you catch Lucifer stroking his cock, his eyes glued on your ass.

“Well?” you ask, waiting for him to fuck you. Lucifer’s hand splays across your lower back but he hesitates before pulling away. To your surprise, you find him bending down, reaching for his dress shirt on the floor. He balls the material up and tells you to lift your knees, sliding it between your knees and the hard chair.

“See?” Lucifer asks, “I don’t want to hurt her, much.”

You chuckle as you turn back to Chuck. He’s about to respond, but you cut him off as you leave a long lick up the underside of his cock, his words becoming a groan. Chuck’s eyes fall shut as you leave kisses up and down his shaft, teasing him. His hands weave into your hair as you swirl your tongue around his tip and lap up the precum that’s leaked from him. 

Lucifer takes hold of your hips as he moves behind you again. You expect him to push into you and fuck you fast and rough, but he doesn’t. A moan escapes your lips as Lucifer slides his cock along your dripping folds, his tip pressing against your clit. Your moans send vibrations straight down Chuck’s length.

“Y/N” Chuck groans, “Please.” You couldn’t deny him what he wanted, he was God after all.

Flicking your eyes up to look at him through your lashes, you watch his expression flood with pleasure as you suck his tip between your lips. His head tips back as his hips buck forward gently, begging you to take more of him into your mouth. Slowly, you take more of him in, humming as Lucifer teases you.

“Y/N,” Chuck groans, his cock throbbing against your tongue. You begin bobbing your head, your tongue working the underside of his cock as you suck.

Lucifer pulls away from you for half a second before slamming into you and filling you to the hilt. The force of his thrust pushes Chuck further into your mouth, making you gag slightly. Chuck begins to pull back, but you reach around him and grab his ass, pulling him forward and encouraging him to fuck your throat.

You hum as Lucifer pounds into you, his fingertips digging into the skin of your hips as he fucks you roughly. They both moan your name, praising you for how good you feel. Chuck’s hands tighten in your hair as you suck his twitching cock. His eyes are glued on the spot where his cock disappears into the wet warmth of your mouth.

Lucifer grunts with each rough thrust, filling you with his throbbing cock over and over again. Each thrust causes pressure to build in your stomach and pushes you forward onto Chuck. Chuck groans as you moan and hum around him.

The sounds they make combined with the feeling of them both inside you like this makes your stomach twist and knot again. With your free hand, you take hold of Chuck’s shaft, stroking him as you focus on his tip.

“Y/N,” Chuck groans as you suck, your tongue flicking against his leaking tip, “Y/N, I’m close.” He says it like a warning, but it only makes you work harder. “Mmm, Y/N,” he groans, “Y/N!” His cock pulses in your hand as he spills himself against your tongue, the salty taste washing over your taste buds. Chuck’s hands fist in your hair and his hips buck as you work him through his high, milking him for all he’s worth.

Chuck hooks two fingers beneath your chin and pulls you off him with a ‘pop.’ As soon as Chuck’s cock falls from your lips, Lucifer pulls your hips back before pushing your hips forward. He moves your hips in time with his thrusts, pushing himself deep into you, the slap of skin on skin sounding through the room. His pace becomes faster, fucking you harder.

Chuck guides you up so that you’re supporting yourself with your hands on the arm of the chair. This gives Lucifer a new angle to enter you at, his throbbing cock pounding into you and hitting your g-spot with each thrust. Chuck cups your cheek and kisses you deeply, his actions gentle, a stark contrast to the way Lucifer is fucking you.

You moan against Chuck’s lips as your walls pull tight around Lucifer’s cock. You’re grateful for the shirt beneath your knees, otherwise they’d be bruised. Chuck’s hands knead your breasts, your back arching towards his hands.

“Cum around my cock Sweetheart,” Lucifer encourages, his cock twitching hard against your walls, “I want you to cum with me.” he was right on the edge and so were you. “Cum for me,” Lucifer demands as he presses his fingers to your clit and rubs harsh circles, “Cum for me Sweetheart.”

“Lucifer!” you cry out, your walls clamping down around him almost on command.

“Y/N,” Lucifer shouts as he cums with you, his cock pulsing as you orgasm around him, both of you working each other through your highs. Chuck captures your lips again, swallowing the sounds you make as Lucifer slows his pace. He stays buried inside you for a moment, pressing rough kisses to the back of your shoulder as he pulls himself from you, leaving you achingly empty, his cum spilling down your thigh.

“What the fuck just happened?” you ask quietly, almost in disbelief.

“You know exactly what the fuck just happened,” Lucifer says.

“I apologize for him,” Chuck says.

“At least you’ll apologize to someone,” Lucifer grumbles as he begins to redress himself. Chuck helps you from the chair and hands you your clothing before dressing himself as well. The room is flooded with uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Chuck finally decides to break it.

“I am sorry, Lucifer,” Chuck says as he pulls on his hoodie, “I know you think I forsook you and maybe I did, but I never meant to. I was supposed to love all creation equally and I failed. I was never supposed to have favorites, but you … you were mine. I didn’t give you the mark as a punishment or because I wanted to hurt you, I gave you the mark because I loved you the most, because I thought you were strong enough to bear it. When I saw that I was wrong . . . when I watched my choice devour my most cherished son, I hated myself, and so I punished you for my mistake. And I am so sorry.”

“He means that, doesn’t he?” Lucifer asks you.

“He does,” you answer. You could hear the sincerity in Chuck’s apology.

“Thank you,” Lucifer says, “That was all I wanted.” Chuck nods. “And thank you,” Lucifer tells you. You give him a quizzical look, making him laugh. Even Chuck laughs.

“Thank you,” Chuck whispers to you before kissing your cheek. Lucifer kisses your cheek as well before nodding to the door.

“Come on, we have work to do, right?” Lucifer asks. You walk to the door, Chuck and Lucifer following close behind you. As you open the door, you notice Sam and Dean up on the balcony, moving closer to the railing.

“So, we good?” Dean asks timidly. You look behind you and both Chuck and Lucifer give you a smile before nodding to each other.

“Yeah,” Lucifer answers, “We’re good.”


End file.
